The Lost Path
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Why am I Still Here'. Sarah tries to find out what she really is. Zexion gets faint flashbacks of him and a familar dark haired girl. Will they meet each other again and live happliy with kids or will history repeat itself again? Plz R
1. The Lost Path

_The Lost Path: Dream Bound_

_~~~A white haired boy cleared his throat a bit and walked a little closer to his mentor and asked shyly, "Elder Demas, with your permission, I'd like to ask you a personal question."_

_Demas nodded and faced him, encouraged, "Go ahead, Germy. What is on your mind?"_

_Contemplating nervously for a few moments wondering if he would get into deep trouble considering the weight of his question, it showed doubt and mistrust towards his mentor, "Well, do you really trust them? The strangers…they were from the darkness."_

_Nodding at his question seeing the validity of his question said, "Yes, I trust them. They are the only ones who can talk some sense into the Fallen Sun Child. If she was to come here after the darkness took her…" he paused a moment as he tried to get horrifying images of his bloody past out of his mind shook his head before continuing, "…let's just say, we would regret having her here."_

_Germy nodded and bowed down to Demas, "Thank you, sir. That is all I wanted to know. I will be retiring now."_

_Demas gave him a pat on his shoulder and nodded."Alright. I shall see you in the morning then." turning back around to face his table and closed his eyes for a moment thought, __'I do trust them but, something tells me that evil is on its way here.'_

_In the middle of a grassy field, two white cloaked men spoke to each other. _

_The elder of the two crossed his arms angrily. "You have no idea what you are doing with that girl, Marty! She is a chosen one and should be raised in an environment where she is well protected until she can fight on her own. This world is too close to the darkness and we cannot afford to lose the last Sun Child. Her job is to protect those who cannot love and fight against the darkness. Not to live as some every day human. Just look at her, she is supposed to be in her angelic form, not as some low life human. Your wife had this child in another plane and she belongs with people who understand her true from. "_

_The one named Marty shook his head. "No, Demas. I refuse to let my daughter to be put under pressure by hypocritical men that only care about themselves. You can tell those old geezers at the council that Sarah will be staying with her parents. She doesn't need special attention. This is one of the main reasons why we left Atlantis. You all think that you're better than everyone else but your not. I don't want my daughter to become part of that crowd. She is safer here than anywhere else."_

_"Are you mad? You are aware of what will happen to her if she is taken over by the darkness, right? The prophecy from the __Demonada Tome__ will come and we will be doomed to die at the hands at something that could have been easily avoided. "_

_Marty rolled his eyes. "That is only a myth. Do you honestly believe in that garbage?"_

_**"'That the Fallen Sun Child will raise the Army that dwells within the Eternal Abyss and will reek unlimited death and destruction in the land of the living with the demon Lausafire as her leading general .With every rage and fueled hatred flowing through the Fallen Sun Child, thousands of innocent souls with be tortured to work for her against their will and their screams shall haunt her until her blood runs with the sorrows of the fallen. '**__ Yes, I believe it and if you don't, it will be your undoing. You are risking your life as well as her's the longer that she stays here. Gods know how powerful that child will become if she falls into the darkness. If we do not pay attention to the past, it will repeat it's self. The last Sun Child that was born here was turned into the darkness and killed everyone that she knew and was almost successful in opening the gate to the Eternal Abyss. How can we be sure that it will not happen again? "_

_Marty turned around and watched a little girl with wavy black hair chase a gray-ish blue butterfly. Turning back around to face Demas, he shook his head said, "She is safe. Don't worry about Sarah."_

_"Your child can either save or destroy us. It is all up to how you and your wife bring her up. Ensure that she is safe. For if she isn't, then pray for us all that we die a swift death. Pain and suffering is not the most honorable way to die."_

_He nodded back to him replied, "Sarah will stay in the light. She has already shown signs of her powers, even if she doesn't know it yet."_

_"All the more reason that she must be watched carefully for if she is strong now, her power will increase tenfold once her essence enters the darkness. The council will not be pleased that she will be remaining here with these simple humans. That girl belongs in the Halls of the Guardians. Where her progress can be monitored and she can have proper training."_

_"I am more than qualified to teach her, Demas. I have served the council for ten years and I have been educated enough to teach her all that she knows by the time that she is of age. She will be taught well."_

_Demas let out a deep sigh muttered, "I hope that you are right, for both of our sakes. May the power of Light protect you and your daughter."_

_"No worries."_

_A familiar dark haired female gives a guy who has short slatted hair a small smile and holds onto his hand tighter, acknowledging his support. "I am ready. Name my children Violet and Aiden."_

_The sliver winged creature nods as she flips the three cards over; revealing 'The High Priestess' 'The Empress' and 'The Emperor'. She closes her eyes while placing her hands over the cards._

_"By the power of the Fates, I here by send back the Fallen One to a time when she was still with in the light. Allow my fallen sister to give life to her unborn children and give her a chance to right the wrongs of the past."_

_After Lydia is finished with the chant, the couple began to fade into darkness while a glow of bright light surrounds them. The woman's mind starts to get dizzy, with thoughts of the past and present flowing through her mind too quickly for her to understand what was going on in her head. Before she knew it, her mind was covered in faded darkness while she saw two images of bright children with sliver wings. The bright aura from the wings blinds the girl for a few moments before she fades into darkness. ~~~_

Sarah suddenly wakes up with sweat beading down her face and covering her body as she feels a numbing feeling through out her body. She shakes her head a bit, while trying to understand the dream that she had. _'Why did it seem so real? Who were these 'strangers from the darkness'? But more importantly…what was the light she saw before she woke up?'_

She wasn't sure what to make of it, really. It all seemed confusing to her. Sarah has had odd dreams before but this? This was..slightly different. She moves her legs over the side of the bed and looks into the blue carpet that was on her floor as she tired to clear her mind a bit. Looking over to her alarm clock, she notices that it is 9:35 AM. She lets out a small groan. Sarah didn't want to wake up for another 25 minutes. Even though it was summer vacation, she wanted to get up at a descent hour but not around a time that was before the alarm clock went off. Sarah lets out a small sigh and turns the alarm off. Since she was up, might as well get the day started.

She gets up out of bed and takes out a few clothes then heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she is dressed in her wearing army pants and a white t-shirt, she heads downstairs to the kitchen. On her way there, she spots her parents talking at the dining table while drinking coffee.

Sarah quietly takes a seat at the end of the table and pours herself a glass of orange juice while listening to her parents talk until they notice her. With in a few minutes of her sitting there, her mom looks over to her with a concerned look.

"Hey Sarah. Are you alright? It isn't like you to be this quite in the morning.." she asked in a soft voice while her short blackish gray hair fell over her shoulders.

Sarah looked into her glass for a short while as she tried to think of the best way to describe to her parents about her dream. She felt the stares of her parents but there was a part of her that was afraid to speak out, for sounding crazy.

She took a deep breath through her nose and looked over to her concerned mother and father. "Well, I had an odd dream last night. But it felt so real..like I was actually there. But um..there was something that happened that made me feel sort of confused."

"What was that, sweetie?" Her father asked.

"It had someone talk about some sort of Fallen Sun Child..But, what is a Sun Child?"

Her parents give each other a worried glance and then nod to each other before turning back to Sarah. Her father clears his throat a bit before looking back to her.

"Sarah, I think you are old enough to know the truth..about what you are."

She blinks at him a few times with confusion plainly written on her face."What I really am?"

"Yes. You are a Sun Child. A daughter of the Light. You were originally from a world called Atlantis but are born from another realm, a realm where protectors of the Light stay to watch over us." He shakes his head slightly as he adjusts his black work suit. "But we moved from that place because your mother and I did not want you to be used for the greed of those Council Members."

Sarah stared at her father with awe. She couldn't believe that she was this..this other-worldly being. "So..am I still me or do I have some sort of power with this Sun Child gig?"

Her mother gives Sarah a small smile and nods. "You do but, I don't know if they will work here." She looks over to the father, "Should we take her with us tonight?"

He thinks for a moment and nods. "I suppose it would be wise if she did. Maybe one of the Keepers could help her with Sarah's powers."

Sarah looked back and forth between her parents. "Keepers? Um…what are you guys talking about?"

"The Keepers are Monks who have records on every event that ever happened in any world. Your mother and I were going there tonight to see if having us move here was a good location for you or not; considering how close this world is to the darkness."

Sarah nods slowly, understanding very little of what her father told her. "Ok then..So, when are you guys leaving?"

"Later this evening, around 6. Be ready by then ,sweetie. "her mother said calmly.

Sarah nods again and pushes away from the table. "Alright. Well, I will be up in my room if you guys need me, ok?"

Her parents both nod and watch Sarah leave the kitchen. As Sarah walked up the stairs, she thought about her dream again, but this time, it was about the guy that was in it. Who was he? He had short slated hair with green eyes. She felt so much compassion and love from him in her dream. But at the same time..she felt darkness from him. Who was he and why did he seem important to her?


	2. Traces of the Past

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the ungodly long wait for this next chapter. I have been rather busy with school and other stuff offline and I hope that this update satisfies the curiosity of my devoted readers here. I finally was able to kick the rut I was in for the muse of this story and you will all be pleased to know that Kivanfangirl is back in business. Enjoy the chapter. Please don't forget to R&R.  
~ Kivanfangirl

* * *

_**Traces of the Past**_

_In The Castle That Never Was…_

Zexion sits up from his bed as he looks up to the window beside him. For some strange reason, he felt like something heavy hit him in the head. He lifts a gloved hand to the side of his head as he mutters softly to himself. "What the hell…?"

He had no idea why he was having a headache. One moment he was just lying on his bed the next_…bam_! Headache. The more he thought about it the more he became curious as to the cause of it. Then he freezes. There was a scent in the air that he did not recognize. Narrowing his eyes, he focused his energy on figuring out the source of it. Though it was faint, he wanted to know who it was. Something told him that it was important.

_Female..human..no..angel..darkness..no..possession of darkness..  
_

Zexion shakes his head as he waves a head dismissively in the air. It was pointless. He couldn't get a firm enough grip on the scent. Even if he could, it was long gone now. A knock then sounds at his door. The Cloaked Schemer stands from his bed and opens the door to see who it is.

On the other side of the door stood Axel and Roxas. Axel gave him a grin. "Hey Zexion..Roxas and I are off to Twilight Town to take care of some wandering Heartless. Hen..the rookie could use a little more practice with his Keyblade. Want to come with?" he says as he gestures towards Roxas.

Though normally he would decline, maybe, just this once, getting some air elsewhere might help him clear his mind. He closed the door behind him and gave the two a nod. "Sure..I need the air anyways."

Axel wraps an arm around his shoulders and brings Zexion close to him with a playful grin. "That's the spirit Zexion! Told ya' he wasn't a total dead-beat Roxas."

The blond Keyblade wielder gave his companion a shake of his head as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah..whatever. Can we get going now?"

Axel nods as he lets go of Zexion, who had a confused expression on his face. He then opens a dark corridor to Twilight Town, allowing Zexion and Roxas to go in first before following in.

When they arrived to the town, they were just in time to see the sun just setting.

Zexion felt a chilling cool breeze go down his neck as he saw the sunset. For some reason, he felt that there was someone who was gone..someone close to him. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

Axel waves a hand in front of Zexion. "Hey..anyone home?"

Zexion shakes his head a bit before looking to the others. "Sorry. I got distracted."

"I can tell. You sure there isn't something you want to talk about there, Zexion?" Axel asked with his hands on his hips.

Again, Zexion shook his head. "No..I'm fine. It's nothing."

Axel shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself. C'mon, let's get going."

Zexion gives him a nod and follows behind Roxas and Axel as they head towards the tunnels of the old subway system.

* * *

Sarah sat on the roof by her bedroom window with her knees up to her chest as she looked down to the street below her. There was so much going on in her head. The dream, if she should call it that, was filled with so much information that it made her head spin.

All of the who, what, where, and why's came rushing into her mind and multiple questions that she asked herself seemed to do nothing but multiply with each passing moment of her asking herself for an explanation. In truth, she didn't have one. But Sarah wished she did have an explanation. In fact, her head was aching so much from the continuous thinking she had been doing all day.

Her eyes wondered towards the sunset and sighed to herself as she listened to the sounds of the evening train pass by her parent's home. She wished she could have just been a normal girl with no secret pass and could just live her life as a 'normal teen' and finish school like everyone else. But it seemed that fate had other plans for her.

Closing her eyes, she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and she basked in the glorious rays that warmed her back. Her eyes open as she hears movement a couple feet away from her parent's home. Dark cloaked figures walked past their house as they headed towards the subway that was rumored to be haunted. She paid little mind to them and ignored their passing. However one of the figures refused to do the same and paused as they looked in her direction.

Icy goose-bumps crept over her skin as she felt their gaze locked on her own. If she didn't know better, the other was staring into her soul as she sat there on her roof. Unlike the others she saw before him, there was something about him that made her itch with the need to move from her seat and get closer to him.

Yet, there was a yearning call that told her that she should just run as far away from his gaze as possible. Torn between the two choices, she is pulled out of her trance as she is called by her mother from afar. She shakes her head and quickly gets up to head to the sound of the summoning. Sarah knew it was now time for her to face the music and hopefully learn about a past that she knew practically nothing about…

* * *

As Zexion and the others went through the dark corridor, he followed Roxas's lead as they went through the Second District and into the Third District. But as they walked through the streets he had to pause as the aura from before drew close to him. In fact, it was right across the street from where they were. Turning his head, he catches a glimpse of a female sitting on a roof with her knees up to her chest as she gazed out into the street but she froze while looking at him.

Zexion's eyes went slightly wide as he saw the strangest image before him. Behind the female were transparent wings that gave a span over her shoulders that made her look like an angel from another plane of existence. Just the sight of her beautiful wings put him in a shock of awe. He couldn't help but stare at her.

There was an unexplainable sort of warmth from her very aura that made a small smile appear over his pale lips. Sadly for him though, a distant voice called her from inside the household, making the winged female leave his sight and all warmth he felt from a distance from her was completely gone.

The Nobody turns to catch up with the other two and shakes his head, knowing that they would have gone without him. It was her. But exactly who she was, he wasn't all too sure about. He had to know, one way or another.

Zexion pauses in his steps and calls out to Axel , who was standing at the archway of the next District Entrance. "Go on ahead without me. I'll meet you guys back up at the Castle later. I need to check something out."

Axel gives him a minor wave of his hand. "Fine by me. Just don't get yourself killed." He teased with a smirk.

Ignoring his taunt, Zexion turns his heels and hides in the shadows of the home that belonged to the one girl he saw. Tonight he was going to get answers and he wasn't going to back down until he did.

From the shadows, he could see that the girl and her parents were together in a circle in one of the rooms. After they all said a chant that he was unfamiliar with, they disappeared into a red flurry light, leaving empty space in its wake. The Cloaked Schemer was aware that they used a sort of transporting spell but wasn't sure where they went nor how far they went but their trace was quite strong for him and for that, he was grateful.

All he really had to do was trace their scent to their location and he would have his answers. Closing his eyes he concentrated on their scents and allowed the darkness to consume him as he made a dark corridor around him so that he arrived where they did. When his eyes opened, he froze and realized that he was in store for a long night as he realized that he was no longer in Twilight Town, but an undiscovered place on the charts.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he attempted to regain his boundaries of where he was. From what he could detect, there were no signs of darkness anywhere other than him but there were several bright auras in the area, which made him, feel a little uneasy. Keeping to the shadows, Zexion crept over towards the walls as he followed the distant scent of the girl he saw from before.

Thankfully he didn't need to go far as he spotted her with who seemed to be her parents follow an elder male who wore a brown robe into a wide open space where magical books floated about in the above space to various book shelves. Keeping his face hidden by the darkness of his cloak, he watched them with careful eyes as he gathered information from them.

* * *

Sarah stayed close to her parents as the trip that they went on was a little too quick for her liking. She was glad for her mother holding onto her hand for a short while as she feels her stomach toss and turn. Quick travel via spells was not her cup of tea, especially when they leave her with the same feeling that a fast roller coaster leaves you.

Then again, her stomach was doing twists and turns for several reasons; one of them being that she was nervous about what she would learn while here. By the looks of the monk who greeted them, she could already tell that she was going to regret her choice. But it was simply too late to turn back now.

The elder monk, Rafe, offered them a smile as he led them into the grand hall.

"Ah..I had a feeling that I would be seeing the three of you here." He stated with a soft tone.  
Marty, Sarah's father, gave him a slight nod. "Then you know why we are here then, yes?"

"Oh yes. I am aware." His once calm gaze focused onto Sarah and gave her a serious glance.

"Are you certain that you wish to know your fate, Sarah?"

Taking a deep breath, she wondered that same question to herself one last time before looking back to him. "I might as well. I'm half way into the door, might as well go all the way."

Pleased to know that she had the courage to face the unknown, he offers her a hand. "Come with me. There is something that you must see."

Pushing back her nervous feelings, Sarah takes his hand. Once they touch, he leads her to a far end of the room and waves a hand in the air. At first, it looks like nothing happened. But as she looked closer to the air before them, she starts to see a dark purple haze that clears up to be a space that shows her projections of images from what was meant to happen in her past life. She gives the monk a confused looked after several moments of looking at the images before her.

"What does this all mean?"  
He gives her a soft smile. "It means that you are currently living in a time period where magic of high deities interfered, which is rather rare."

She just stared blankly at the other, not understanding his words. When she said nothing he gave a sigh as he turned back to the images. "You are a Sun Child, Sarah. A Guardian of an old civilization that exists in another timeline. Do you know why this city needed to be protected, Sarah?"

She shakes her head at him, not sure how to answer his question in an orderly fashion.

"This civilization needed to be protected because of how close it was to the Gods when it was created. At first, these mortals were favored by the Gods as they gave each other the needed attention that they both desired but when the more aggressive Gods horded their power for themselves; the populous gained the ideal that this was meant to be a test and started fighting among themselves, creating a non-stop blood bath between the nations without any of them knowing the true reason why their prayers weren't answered.

For those who were desperate, they sought out darker magic's and called for aide from demons and beings from the darkness that could give them the upper-hand in combat regardless of the price of the summoning's. This went on for several years until one of the more pacifists Gods, Aphrodite- a Goddess known for her love for the mortals and their love for one another, made an appearance in the middle of the battle field that was meant to destroy both ends of the world in a single battle. She vowed that the Gods would be looking over their people but they had no need to summon beings from other planes to gain power.

They would have a guardian that would be a link to the Gods themselves that would be born once every fifty years, taking the form of what might be described as an angel with slightly tipped ears. Most were pleased with this compromise as she locked the demons away in the abyss they crawled from, though a grand majority being creatures that were under the influence of her brother, Ares, she made sure that they were never to break though from their boundaries. But there was a failsafe with that plan, sadly.

Once the guardian cleaned the world from the taint of all the blood that was spilt from all of the wars, she was instructed to place her own magic on the chains that sealed them away. After this was done, we Keepers have observed that each and every guardian can feel the magical tug of the seal as well as the creatures that live there. Their duty was to keep a close eye on the mortals that lived there and make sure that no one dared to tamper with the darkness that dwelled under the town for there is a gateway to the lowest depths of darkness there."

He pauses for a moment and sighs. "From what I have seen, things are not a pretty sight when it is opened and with you beside me now…I can at the very least be pleased that you were given a chance to correct the wrongs of the past so it does not happen again."

Sarah rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh, unsure how to take the news he just gave her. "So…I am some kind of guardian to a world that would be a bloody playground without me? Then..why am I here and not there?" she pondered softly.

From behind her, her father looked down with a sad look in his eyes yet said nothing. Ref took note of this and looked back to Sarah and offered her a weak smile. He had kept a close eye on her families destiny threads and knew the hardships that her father went through just to see that she was safe. It surely wasn't easy.

He pats her shoulder softly. "Tell me, have you experienced any unusual dreams or visions as of late?"

Sarah's eyes went wide as she bites her bottom lip and nods slowly. "There was…an odd dream I had last night but..it couldn't have been anything more than a dream…right?"

He arched a brow at her. "What does your heart tell you?"

She places a hand on her heart and smiles weakly at him. "That it was all true..I'm not sure how but it was all true."

"Indeed it was and you being here this evening shows prof of it."

She looks downward and frowns. "If that is true then..what about the male that was with me? Why do I feel a strong connection to him?"

Ref looks towards the doorway with a slight smile, feeling the aura of the Nobody hiding in the shadows in the next room. He was more than aware that he was listening to their conversation while trying to stay hidden.

"Do you remember anything of your vision?" he asks softly.

Sarah nods as she looks down towards the ground as she recalled the dream to him in detail, leaving both the Keeper and her parents speechless. When she looked back up to meet them, she gave them a worried glance. "Did…I say something wrong?"

Ref quickly shakes his head as he finally was able to place the pieces together. The arrival of the one from the darkness was no coincidence. He places a hand on her shoulder with a soft look in his aged features. "There is nothing that you said that was wrong. This makes perfect sense now; considering what happened to the other timeline." Without turning around he calls in a calm tone.

"You can come from the shadows now. I think it would be best if Sarah saw her other half."

At this, Sarah's eyes went wide as the cloaked figure of Zexion slowly came from the other side of the wall by the doorway. When he came from the shadows, Sarah's father gave him a narrowed glare as he felt overprotective for his only child.

Sarah slowly walked towards the cloaked male with curiosity until she was a few feet away from him. As she stood close to him she felt an odd sense of warmth around her like she was safe from all the worries in the world. Tilting her head, she squinted to see his face but was unable to do so from the darkness within his cloak hood.

"Can you lower your hood, please?" she requested.

Without hesitating, Zexion took either end of his hood and lowered it so that it rested on his shoulders, revealing his slanted dark greyish blue hair that covered half of his face as he looked into her eyes. When his hood is removed, Sarah's father gasps and shakes his head as he mutters softly.

"No..this can't be. I thought Rasha was gone. How can he be alive?"

Sarah's mother did a double take on his features but smiled, despite her spouse's reaction. "There are similarities but look again. He is a being of darkness he is also a few years younger, can't you tell?" she inquired as she continued to look between her daughter and the other.

While Sarah's mother and father were speaking with each other, Zexion and Sarah tuned them out as they neared each other. The warm humming space around them was hard to ignore. It was like the halls placed magnets on each other and they were difficult to remove from one another. Zexion gave her a small smile; though he had no heart he could only imagine that this moment would feel a bit awkward for the both of them. He offers her his right hand in a polite gesture.

"My name is Zexion. I do apologize if I am interfering with anything here." He says softly.

Sarah reached out to take his hand and smiled back to him as her hand touched his gloved hand. She felt cold chills go down her spine as she held onto him; yet minor warmth surround her arms as she inched closer to him.

"Zexion…" she murmured to herself. "Somehow…that name sounds familiar. I…I like it." She admitted. "Why are you here?" she asks, shaking her head.

Zexion wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around her for the minor touch of their hands was sending waves of calming warmth up and down his arms. It was as if there was a gravitational pull around her for him. He blinks a few times to force himself out of his trance while looking at her and answered her.

"I had to know why I had such a pull towards you. Of all the people I have encountered, your scent intrigues me the most." He admitted in an honest tone.

This confession made Sarah blush. She rubs the side of her neck as she looks over to the side where she stills sees her parents debating on the appearance of Zexion and how he would compare to their long gone friend from several years back.

Ref smiles as he was watching them from afar. As a gifted ability to all Keepers, they could see a glowing aura around those who are destined to be with each other. He had seen it around Sarah's parents, which he wasn't all too surprised to see. But what had surprised him was that there was a different shade of glow around the being of darkness and a being of light were destined to be together.

The elder male made his way towards Sarah and Zexion and stood beside them with a slight smile. "I wager the two of you are going to want answers, yes?"

His voice broke the staring session that they were both entranced into as they looked over to the other with a silent nod. He waves a hand for the two of them to follow him and leads them into the center of the room where a pool of green glowing energy flowed freely about.

"In this pool…" he started, "…souls are reincarnated so that they can be reborn and may thrive in another life. Soul mates are also matched here. But like most things, there is no logical reason why some things happen when they do. "

He glances over to the two and saw that they were both confused a bit by what he said. Taking a minor step backwards, he instructs them. "Place your hands over the pool and you shall see what I mean." He invited softly with a sly knowing smile.

Hesitantly, both Sarah and Zexion placed their hands over the pool before them with their hands just barely touching each other. The moment that they both reached their hand inside, the green lights below glowed brighter and made several green light orbs float over their hands before ghost-like images of themselves appeared above the pool; the images of them then transformed into what they looked like in their past life, Selene and Rasha. Selene wore her traditional leather armor with her wings freely flowing beside her while her scimitars rested on each of her hips as she held onto Rasha's hand; who wore his traditional white robes and his spellbook tucked under his free arm.

Both Zexion and Sarah felt goose bumps race up their arms as they looked at the spirits before them. They could both see the similarities of what their previous selves looked like. For a moment, they were both content on seeing the other in what they looked like in another life before the images started to move.

Selene and Rasha dropped their hold on one another as Rasha was concealed in darkness while being forced to go on his knees, making his once pure emerald eyes clouded with darkness. Selene dropped her head as she grasps her weapons with fury and dove into madness as she screamed in pain. Flashing images of how she went on a rampage throughout the town and how, in the end, she was forced to kill her beloved while under the influence of dark magic's and met her end by the hand of one who known as her father. When the images fade; Sarah and Zexion look to one another without a word as they glance down, taking note that they were both holding each other. Neither of them seemed to remember when their hands touched but at that moment, they didn't seem to care nor did they wish to part from each other.

Ref gave them a thoughtful smile as he tapped his chin in a thoughtful manor. "This must be the reason why you are both destined to be with each other. As a reflection of the past, the protector of the guardian was a victim to darkness and the guardian is meant to redeem the madness that her past self-went through." He muttered softly.

Sarah turned towards Ref and gave him a concerned glance. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

Still pondering on the situation, he thought aloud. "Hmn..seeing as you were given another chance at life I am thinking that the Gods want you to amend what happened before matters turn from bad to worst. You remember that portal I mentioned to you about?"

Sarah gave him a slight nod. "You must go down there and destroy the lingering demons that threaten to scrape at the links that wish to escape."

Her eyes went wide with fear. "Fight? But…I don't know how to…" she muttered softly.

Zexion gave her hand a gentle squeeze of confinement. "I believe I can help you there, if you wish? I can teach you how to fight."

She quickly looked over to Zexion and gave him a small smile as her heart jumped with excitement from his offer. "You would be willing to help me? Y-you don't have to." She muttered with a rosy blush claiming her cheeks.

The Cloaked Schemer couldn't help but give a slight smirk of his own as he watched her express her emotions towards the words they spoke. It was a kind refresher of what it might have felt like to have a heart. Things would certainly be interesting when he would assist her in how to defend herself. Though he didn't know why, he had this notion that he didn't want harm to come to her. Was this what it felt like to be protective of another?

Sarah gave him a slight nod, getting the feeling that she would have no choice in the matter. "Alright then, I will go with you and you can teach me how to fight."

Zexion gave her a nod in return. "Very well. I have problems in teaching you. "

Sarah lets go of his hand as she held a finger up. "We can go in a moment. There is something I need to do first." She says as she made her way back towards her parents and gave them both a tight hug. "I'll be back home soon…I promise."

Sarah's mother held her tightly as tears started to form in her eyes. "Take care, my dear. Never lose sight of your heart's desire."

Sarah nods with a smile as she shared the tears her mother sheds. She then hugged her father and felt how tightly he was holding onto her. "Never lose sight of the light, Sarah. Know that we are behind you no matter what you do. When you are ready come and see me and I will lead you to the gate."

Sarah gives him on last hug before blowing them a kiss and walking towards Zexion as she took his hand into his. She gave him a faint smile. "Alright..I am ready to go now."

Without a second thought Zexion held onto her hand a little tighter as he opened a dark corridor to _The Castle That Never Was_and into a white hall. Sarah's eyes went wide as she felt the chilling cool air around her. She didn't know why but the place just gave her the creeps. It felt like there were eyes everywhere just watching her. For the first time in a long while Sarah was pondering her actions and why she did them; especially now as another black hooded figure appeared before them with their arms over their chest.

"I was wondering what took you so long to get back, Zexion." He muttered with a deep dark voice.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for this chapter!~ I shall be sure to post the next chapter soon! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Peace out for now._

_~ Kivanfangirl._


End file.
